Pilot (Spaced Out)
Pilot is the very first televised episode of Spaced Out. It first aired on May 1, 2017. Plot Patrick finds a ship that SpongeBob decides could be used for their own means. So, SpongeBob heads out for a crew to start the adventure. Transcript episode begins as the sun begins the shining on this day. SpongeBob wakes up but then a big loud noise interrupts his first words. SpongeBob: What? gets his clothes on and goes outside to see a futuristic spaceship outside Patrick's rock. SpongeBob: Pat...? Where, where did you find this? Patrick: Someone left it. SpongeBob: Where is the guy? Patrick: Must be dead. SpongeBob: Wait... you killed him? Patrick: Nope. SpongeBob: Well... maybe we should get a crew together... I'LL be the captain. does a sad dog noise. SpongeBob: Alright. You be my first mate. goes back on the ship. goes to Squidward next door. SpongeBob: So... there's a ship next door. Squidward: I know. SpongeBob: Do you want to join with us? Squidward: It's a spaceship, isn't it? SpongeBob: Yeah... Squidward: Then I'll come with... anything to get away from here. SpongeBob: Welcome aboard... shakes his hand with Squidward's tentacle. up, SpongeBob enters Sandy's dome. Sandy: SpongeBob, you seen the...? SpongeBob: Yes. I have. I own it now. Sandy: Cool. Can I join..? SpongeBob: Sure. The more, the merrier. Sandy: I'll go get my things then... SpongeBob: Okay then. Maybe one more person. up is Plankton. SpongeBob: Spaceship... and a trip. You want with? Plankton: What about the Krabby Patty formula. SpongeBob: Where we're going... it's the smallest thing we could ever get. There's more.... if you want to join. Plankton: Count me in then. SpongeBob: That's great. opens the doors of the ship to the others. Patrick: Got lost in there... It's so big. SpongeBob: Thanks for opening the door for me and the others. Patrick: Wasn't my fault if anything's missing. SpongeBob: Sure it wasn't, Patrick. the ship, there's a cargo bit; ladders and other spacious rooms. Enough for the whole crew. Plankton: This is so big... Squidward: Glad to hear that coming from your mouth, Plankton. Plankton: Why couldn't you just leave me in awe? Squidward: Because I wanna get out of here the fastest way I can... Actually, when's that gonna happen? SpongeBob: Soon. Just give us all a minute to get in to releaxed mode. accidently moves a control and raises it up. SpongeBob: 'xcuse me... gonna need to handle this with Pat. rushes upstairs to the control room. SpongeBob: Patrick, what you doing? Patrick: Trying to get this off the ground. SpongeBob: I don't want it off the ground yet! Patrick: It's bit too late for that SpongeBob. SpongeBob: No, it's not Patrick.... land it! Patrick: Alright then... turns the ship instead towards buildings of tall houses; he narrowly misses them instead. SpongeBob: Phew... what would have happened if we'd hit... Krusty Krab gets hit. SpongeBob: Better that instead of something else. Patrick, go up. Patrick: Down? SpongeBob: No, up! You're about to hit the Bikini Bottom Bank! Patrick: Sorry! flies the ship up which earns him a pat on the back from SpongeBob. SpongeBob then leaves the control room to the corridor leaving to everyone's quarters. SpongeBob: Sorry about that, it was Patrick! Squidward: Why would you leave him with a job like that? SpongeBob: He was the one who got us the ship in the first place. Plankton: Yeah... But shouldn't someone else be in charge... like me? SpongeBob: You're too short... you would need fifteen books, Plankton. Plankton: I'm not 'that' short! SpongeBob: Until I learn... He drives it. It doesn't matter. He's 60-70% alright at it... okay, maybe just 60. goes into a small room that he owns and tries to keep a quiet moment to himself. Squidward: Where's the kitchen? comes out of his quarter and then comes to Squidward's. SpongeBob: It's... right; then left; then right again. Squidward: How do you know that? SpongeBob: It's on a ship map in my room... which, by the way... you're not allowed in. Squidward: Why would I go in there anyways? Who wants to see you naked? SpongeBob: Exactly... That's a sight you really will be terrfied of. Squidward: I'll erm... keep that in mind then. SpongeBob: Yeah... you better. does the two fingers to his eyes to point at Squidward's. He gets up to the control room with Pat as Sandy and Squidward decide to join them. SpongeBob: So, you guys ready? Everyone else except for Patrick and SpongeBob: For what? SpongeBob: Everything... you see out there... in space. Choose a planet, we'll go and we'll do stuff in the meantime. It's gonna change the world for all of us. When we come back... you'll be too changed to ever know what was the same. So, where you want to go? Patrick: That way... to north west. SpongeBob: You sure...? Patrick: I wanna go there. SpongeBob: Okay then... Everyone ready? music builds up.. Patrick: Yep. Sandy: Yeah. Plankton: Yes. Squidward: Can't we just go already? SpongeBob: Hold on! engines of the ship start accelerating as they reach an asteroid field and we end on the faces of the crew in the front window of the ship. The episode ends with a fade out to the credits. Deleted Scene DELETED SCENE 1: MR KRABS INTERVIEW. This was supposed to be the introduction of Mr Krabs into the series, as he was supposed to be part of the crew, but I disagreed and cut him out altogether. knocks on Mr Krabs's door in the Krusty Krab. Mr Krabs: Yes..? opens the door. Mr Krabs can now see him. SpongeBob: Sir... I want to ask about a proposition. I've got a team that I'm building and I thought... I want you. Mr Krabs: What about the money... and the business? SpongeBob: The money where we're going is more worth than anything here. Mr Krabs: Sign me up. DELETED SCENE 2: MR KRABS ON THE TOILET. This was going to be a couple of lines and a joke after Patrick destroyed the Krusty Krab in the episode after I left the Krabs out of the crew. Krabs is on the toilet. Mr Krabs: Thanks! THAT'S MY PRIVACY! cops come along. Mr Krabs: Their fault... not mine. Cop: Doesn't matter... you should have to cover up your privacy in public. You're coming with us. Mr Krabs: DAMN YOU!!! Cop: Yes... let the anger come out to the sky. DELETED SCENE 3: TIME TRAVELLERS CAMEO This scene felt to 'on the nose' for a cameo. But I may use the idea... the ship builds up speed. It passes the Tardis as the Doctor (tenth incarnation) comes out. Doctor: You seen that ship? looks on the scanner. Lilithena: That one? Doctor: Yeah. Lilithena: It's a bit dodgy. Doctor: Really? Lilithena: Compared to this one... it is. Doctor: That's a given. Lilithena: Of course. drinks a cup of tea as the Doctor gives her a kiss on the cheek. Trivia *The episode arrived hours later than it was supposed to be released on the night. *It was going to be longer with a second part which was turned into the separate episode, Tagaholi. Category:Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Spaced Out Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:2017